Ranma of Fire
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Ranma and Genma find twelve odd stones that take him down a new path.


**Ranma of Fire**

Sum: Ranma find twelve odd stones that give him a very unfair advantage. Crossover with Jackie chan adventures. I own nothing.

Chapter one

First the alpha

Now the Omega

---Forest of Japan, near Neko-ken site---

"Damn, those cat just had to escape didn't they." said Genma, as he and Ranma entered a cave looking for shelter from the coming storm. "Hey papa, look!" said Ranma, taking Genma out of his thoughts to look at what Ranma was talking about. What he saw was a large drawing of a dragon statue and twelve stone, each having an animal carved on it and a red oni mask. 'Those stones look valuable.' thought Genma, as he put down his pack and walked forward then he grabbed the stone and mask and ran back to Ranma's side. Well, it would be that way if a large blade didn't cut Genma's stomach a new opening. "Papa!" yelled Ranma, running to his father's side to help him. "Ranma, I am dieing. Now listen closely I want you to find Tend…uuugggg." said Genma, with his dieing breath. "Papa? Papa?!" started Ranma, when a ghost dragons head came out of the drawing.

"**Don't fret child.**" said the ghost. "Who are you." asked Ranma fearfully. "**I am Shendu, the demon sorcerer of fire and maker of those talisman you fool father took.**" replied Shendu. "Here, then, they belong to you." Said Ranma holding out the talismans for the dragon. "**Keep then child, I am only a specter and can not use them, but I'm make you a deal. I sense that your father was training you in the martial art, yessss?**" asked Shendu, looking at the boy. "He was training me to be the best." replied Ranma with arrogances. "**Don't be arrogant boy it will be your down fall. Now, I'll continue your train in the martial art and I teach you everything I know about Demon and human chi magic. The only condition is that you make a container for my spirit so that I may travel with you and see the world as it is today.**" said Shendu, as a door opened on the side of them. "Ok, I do it Shendu-sensei." replied Ranma, as he walked to the door with both his fathers and his pack. "**Good, you will more then likely hate saying that by the time we're done.**" said Shendu, as the door closed behind Ranma and Shendu sunk into the wall.

---ten years later, Nerima---

It was a normal rainy day in Nerima with one exception; many of the girls had lust in their eyes and the men, jealousy. The object of these stares was a boy that had a body most women want for there man and most men want for them selves and he was only about sixteen with black hair in a low braid that went down to his knees and had stunning blue eyes and a large top hat. He was wearing mid shin high combat boots with black jeans held by a belt that had twelve stones in it and a large stone spike, that had a carved dragon on it, hanging from it and a red Chinese long coat with combat gloves that went over the sleeves and was carrying a large backpack. (Thing what Jackie wore in the book of age's episode, only all black and the talisman on his belt.)

"**Ranma, remind me, why we are doing this?**" asked Shendu, poking his head out of the stone carved dragon. "This Tendo, may help me find my mother Shendu, and unlike you and your siblings, I hold family in high regard, just not there honor." replied Ranma, pulling a piece of paper out of pocket and looked at what it said. "Now, this family has to be around here somewhere." said Ranma, looking around the street trying to see if the address was around him. When he looked right he saw a Dojo that had a sign saying that it was the dojo of the Tendo dojo of anything thing goes martial arts. "**Well, that is convent for you**." said Shendu, looking at the sign. "So, should we knock or let our selves in?" asked Ranma, looking at the small specter dragon. "**Let's knock and if they don't have the information we blast them**." said Shendu, turning to look at Ranma. "Yes, that's the game plan." replied Ranma, walking up to the door and knocking on it.

After a moment the door was opened by a girl with brown hair in a ponytail over on her left side. She was wearing a housedress and her aura screamed peace and love but she also sported a blush from seeing Ranma. "Hello, may I help you?" asked the girl. "Yes, I'm looking for Soun Tendo. Is he in?" asked Ranma, looking at the girl. "Yes, who may I ask are you?" asked the girl. "I'm Ranma Saotome of the clan Shendu." replied Ranma, walking in after the girl.

After a moment Ranma was standing in front of a man that looked like he cried a lot and his three daughters. "Ranma, it good that you're finally here, now one of my daughters can get married." said Soun, hugging Ranma and getting stunned looks from the girls and Ranma. "What?" yelled the middle child. "Oh My." said the eldest. "I'm not marring some BOY!" said the youngest girl. "I'm not marring anyone." said Ranma, pulling out of the hug. "But it's a matter of family honor." said Soun, looking horrified. "You act as if I care." replied Ranma. "What, are my girls not good enough for you?" asked Soun, trying to gilt Ranma. "Yes, that's exactly it." replied Ranma, with a straight face getting stunned looks from the Tendo's. "Now that just rude." Said the middle child. "But its true." replied Ranma, looking at the girls.

"Then why don't you leave?" asked the eldest. "I need information and your father has it. Once I have it I'll leave." replied Ranma, looking to Soun. "What do you want to know?" asked Soun. "Were is my mother?" asked Ranma, getting a glint in his eye.

Ox: super strength

Rabbit: super speed

Roster: levitation

Dragon: combustion

Snake: invisibility

Pig: heat bean eyes

Dog: immortality

Tiger: balance

Sheep: astral projection

Rat: animation

Monkey: transformation

Horse: healing

End chapter one: I get five reviews to continue and it will be a multicrossover in later chapters and Jackie and crew will pop up later.


End file.
